Hattons Family 2033 Christmas
Time to Go to Grandma Hilary and Grandpa Tom's House Packing Things Timothy: "Aw, how come Laila doesn't get to celebrate Christmas with us?" Cassie: " " At Grandma's House Time to Open Presents and Look in Stockings Nicole: "The Hattons Family kids and their 14-year-old adoptive cousin from Germany named Jurgen all went down the stairs to open their presents and look in their stockings." Cassie: "Kids, wake up! It' Christmas!" children rush down the stairs Hugo: "Si! It's gonna be great!" Kim: "Yeah! Hooray!" looks in her stocking Mi-Ying: "Perfume, a watch, jewelery, a DVD, and a bracelet!" opens her presents Mi-Yung: "Ooh, peppermints, fruit necklace, a snow globe, a Wii U, an iPod Touch, and more jewelry!" opens his presents Kwang-Sun: "OMG! COAL?!" also finds a note saying in Korean "Kwang-Sun, you have been bad this year. You starved yourself, hurt yourself, and others around you, you also refused to let paramedics help you when you passed out from hunger in a school choir. Better luck next year. Signed, Santa" in cursive Kwang-Sun: "C**p." looks in his stocking Sam: "Horror movie DVDs, candy, a leprachuan figurine." opens his presents Sam: "More horror movies." looks in her stocking Dani: "Not again!" finds a note from Santa saying in French "Dani, you were a bad girl this year. You played violent video games and refused to do your homework. Signed, Santa." in cursive looks in her stocking Mulan: "COOL! I got some fortune cookies, some keychains and new ballet slippers!" opens her presents Mulan: "WOW! AWESOME! I got How To Write Chinese Characters book, a Bart Simpson plush, baton twirls, ." looks in his stocking Mario: " " opens his presents Mario: " " looks in her stocking Sami: "Gosh, I only got coal, mate..." finds a note from Santa saying "Sami, you have been anything but good this year. You . Signed, Santa" in cursive Sami: " " Jurgen looks in his stocking Cousin Jurgen: "Ja! I got gummy bears, pretzels, a map of Germany and Family Guy DVDs! Danke, Santa!" Jurgen opens his presents Cousin Jurgen: " " looks in her stocking Anna: " " opens her presents Anna: " " looks in her stocking Rosa: "Oh no, I only got coal..." finds a note from Santa saying in Spanish "Rosa, you were so bad this year. You . Signed, Santa" in cursive Rosa: " " looks in his stocking Yoshi: " " opens his presents Yoshi: " " looks in her stocking Hanako: " " opens her presents Hanako: " " looks in his stocking Timothy: "I GOT COAL! I SHALL GET YOUR REVENGE, FATHER CHRISTMAS!" finds a note from Santa saying "Timothy, you have been a naughty boy this year. You . Signed, Santa" in cursive Timothy: " " looks in his stocking Hugo: "Whoa, I got candy canes, some bubble gum, " opens his presents Hugo: "Cool, I got a Nintendo DS XL, " looks in her stocking Katie: "Mommy, I got Garlands the Mouse TY beanie baby, some candy canes, some candy, " opens her presents Katie: "Mommy, guess what? I got the Alpine the polar bear TY beanie baby, Chiller the Snowman TY beanie baby, " looks in her stocking Kim: "Look, I got a Brainy Smurf bean bag plush, a Clumsy Smurf bean bag plush, a Smurfette plush doll, a Smurfette nightgown, a The Smurfs Race to the Village board game, The Smurfs Movie Smurfette Smurfalicious poster print and a Smurfs hat!" opens her presents Kim: "Yay, I got a Grouchy Smurf bean bag plush, The Smurfs movie DVD, The Smurfs DVDs, " looks in his stocking Eddie: "Hooray, I got " opens his presents Eddie: "Wow! I got a beaver plush, a hockey stick and puck, a Toronto Blue Jays t-shirt, and a Skyball!" Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 6 Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts